Xiaolin Showdown Kimiko's Journey
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: having doubts now about her being a Xiaolin apprentice Kimiko decides to go on a journey to clear her mind of her doubts at the same time Chase Young the Renegade Monk decides to make the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire join the Heylin Side
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Worthy Of Being A Xiaolin Apprentice

Disclaimer : i don't own Xiaolin Showdown or characters

it was a normal day for Omi the Xiaolin Dragon Of Water , Ramiundo the Xiaolin Dragon Of Wind . Clay the Xiaolin Dragon Of Earth and Kimiko Tohomiko the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire Toshiro Tomoiko's daughter had her black hair in a black twin pigtails with red bright pink rosy cheeks red lips along with baby blue eyes wearing her xiaolin robes with a blue stash since her along with the other three monks were at the level of Wudai Warriors and wide heeled shoes the group was outside the Xiaolin Temple enjoying the fresh air however Kimiko was alone sitting in a lotus position on the grass thinking to herself when Omi came over thus stopping her from thinking .

Omi : Kimiko are you feeling well ?

Kimiko : a little bit i was just thinking to myself that's all

Omi : about the Shen Gong Wu ?

Kimiko : no i have been with you guys for a while and i'm beginning to doubt my abilities as a Xiaolin Apprentice

Omi : i don't understand you're the most power Xiaolin Apprentice here

Kimiko : thanks Omi but i don't i'm even worthy of a Xiaolin Apprentice

Omi : don't say that Kimiko you're worthy of being a Wudai Warrior if i believe in you then Master Fung & Dojo believe in you as well

Raimundo : hey Omi , Kimiko what's going on ?

Kimiko : i'm having doubts about being a Xiaolin Monk & Wudai Warrior

Clay : Kimiko a reckkon that you're overthinking it a little bit

Kimiko : no if i wasn't causing so much trouble by my distractions i wouldn't have lost the Fist Of Tebigong

Omi : you managed to overcome that by getting the Monkey Staff using the Tangled Web Comb

Kimiko : thank you Omi let's face it i'm not worthy of being Xiaolin Apprentice

Dojo : hey Xiaolin Monks what's up ?

Clay : it's Kimiko

Raimundo : she has having doubts about being a Xiaolin Apprentice

Master Fung : i'll have a talk with Kimiko

Raimundo : sure last one gets to clean up the inside of the Dojo

Clay : you're on

Omi : i will remain victorious

Dojo : you Xiaolin Apprentice better not make a mess inside that temple

Dojo the green dragon slithers off Master Fung's Shoulders following the three boys into the temple Master Fung sat down in front of Kimiko in Lotus Position like she was in currently so he looks at her directly sensing her doubt about herself as a Xiaolin Apprentice and her powers and abilities .

Master Fung : Kimiko why do you doubt yourself ?

Kimiko : i feel like i'm holding the group back because of my weakness

Master Fung : if you were weak then you wouldn't have made to the level of Xiaolin Apprentice

Kimiko : i understand but i feel like I've done more harm than good

Master Fung : i have known for you a while know and i truly think that you're worthy of being a Xiaolin Apprentice

Kimiko : i feel a little bit better but it's not enough to get over my doubt

Master Fung : i'm sure you'll find a way to get over your doubt

the sun had went down and it was now nighttime Omi , Clay and Raimundo were sound asleep however Kimiko was still awake with her arms folded behind her head looking up at the ceiling of her room still thinking about her being worthy of being a Xiaolin Apprentice.

Kimiko : i can't go through with this anymore i know what i have to do

the Japanese 15 year old rose up in her bed now finally understanding what needs to be done she removes her dark blue sash placing that on the bed takes off her Xiaolin Robes putting them on the bed beside her dark blue sash lowering her white tights and pantyhose over her legs slipping her feet through the pantyhose finally placing her pantyhose on the bed removing her black twin pigtails her black hair was down now from there changing her hair style into a bun with a split in the middle and a curve near her left & right ear the rest of her hair was waist length going down past her neck adding blue highlights in the middle of her bun along with the side of her black hair piercing her ears with green heart shapes putting on her yellow long sleeved jacket with two green heart strape buttons a pink short skirt green medium length socks with green heart shapes on them purple shoes with a pink sole lastly putting on her pink heart shaped backpack with a yellow heart in the middle grabbing all of her clothes that she had worn placing them on the bed first getting on her knees putting them into her bag after that she stands up again putting her pink backpack on her back exits her bedroom preparing to leave .

Omi : i need something to drink in order to help me sleep

getting up from his bed now coming out from his room going toward the kitchen to get himself a midnight snack when he spotted Kimiko standing in the door way of the temple so he walks to her concerned with her next move .

Omi : Kimiko ?

Kimiko : Omi i knew that you would be awake

Omi : you're leaving ?

Kimiko : no i'm going on a journey to help me clear my mind of my doubts about myself being a Xiaolin Apprentice

Omi : i understand your choice you need time alone

Kimiko : yes i do thank you for understanding

before heading out on her journey she kissed him directly on the lips placing her hand on his forehead the yellow monk blushed from her warm gesture and then she pulls her mouth away from his mouth and exit the temple walking on the small walkaway leading to the outside where she continued on her journey was now beginning meanwhile at Chase's Lair Chase Young becomes fully aware of Kimiko and jer journey he decides to follow her in order to convince the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire to join the Heylin Side Wuya in her human just watched him as he exits his lair going on the same trail as the Dragon Of Fire Kimiko was now in danger and her journey was now a dangerous one .

End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : New York City

the next day Kimiko arrived in New York City where Xiaolin Monks had searched for the Serpents Tail and Omi making a new friend with Jermaine which helped him improve his fail slang a little bit Kimiko had found a spot in between the two buildings to change clothes looking around making sure that there was nobody there the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire sprints across the street quickly to the spot in between the two buildings where she takes off her pink heart shape back pack pulling out her next next of clothes placing them on the solid ground there she changed her hairstyle this time having her black hair in long multiple braids covering behind her ears and the front goes into her bag to pull out her yellow beads attaching them onto her long braids there she dyes her long braids brown putting on her purple hat with a black ring going around the bottom takes off her yellow long sleeved jacket also removing her two green heart shape ear piercings taking off her pink short mini skirt along with her purple shoes lastly taking off her green medium length sock with the green heart shapes puts on her black short sleeved shirt revealing her midriff tan pants with a purple belt with a yellow circle tan sneakers with purple and a tan sole also adding the yellow arm band on her right arm & a neck band around her neck .

Kimiko : New York City sure brings back memories of me , Omi , Chas & Raimundo searching for the Serpents Tail along with getting seperated from Oimi and me using the Falcons eye to see a guy picking his nose while sitting at his computer

walking around the city now she began to clear her mind of all the negative thoughts that was running through her mind however it was difficult to do so with all of the cars honking their horns at other drivers along some yelling and screaming forcing her to cover her ears .

Kimiko : man where can i get some piece and quiet to clear my mind at ?

Jermaine : well this is a surprise

Kimiko : that voice sounds familiar

Jermaine : you're the last person that i would expect to see walking the streets of N.Y.C

looking up to see Jermaine walking down the street spinning a orange basketball with his right hand wearing his red , white and blue number seven jersey with red trousers white sneakers with blue and a white sole a small afro small black eyes and thick eyebrows stops spinning the orange basketball holding it underneath his right arm .

Jermaine : hey Kimiko what's up ?

Kimiko : nothing much i'm just on a journey to clear mind of my doubts as Xiaolin Apprentice

Jermaine : so that's what's up ?

Kimiko : yep

Jermaine : so how is my homie Omi doing ?

Kimiko : he's fine just being his usual self now that he is no longer brainwashed to join the Heylin Side

Jermaine : yeah that's what's up

Kimiko : i decided to leave the temple just so that i can go on this journey

Jermaine : i just came from playing a 3 on 2 match where i felt MJ in his prime when he was on the Bulls

Kimiko : well you're a skilled basketball player and Wudai Warrior after all

Jermaine : let's go

Kimiko : sure

so Jermaine & Kimiko walk down the street past the basketball court where Jermaine plays basketball at Chase Young now in New York City as well continued to follow the two until they reached the park where they sat down on a brown bench Kimiko looked up at the clear blue sky hoping to finally erase her doubts that was when Chase Young appeared before them .

Chase Young : hello Dragon Of Fire

Kimiko : Chase

Jermaine : what the hell are you doing here in New York City ?

Chase Young : i'm here for Kimiko

Jermaine : no way i won't let you even place one finger on her

he began running toward him and Chase grabs him by his arm flinging him across the street into a garbage can that by a hot dog stand he began to walk slowly toward her she was walking backwards away from the former Xiaolin Monk .

Kimiko : stay away from me i'm not joining the Heylin Side

Chase Young : you will join

Kimiko : no ! Wudai Mars Fire !

she throws fireballs at him however he dodged all of her fireballs with his enchained speed grabs Kimiko's arms looking directly into her eyes as she struggled to break free from his grasp to deliver a message for her to listen to .

Chase Young : if you don't join the Heylin Side i will kill everybody that you know & love

Kimiko : i swear if you lay on finger on my father you'll pay

Chase Young : you stand in my way

releasing his grip on her he leaves after leaving Kimiko helps Jermaine out of the garbage can there she explains that she has to leave New York in order to prevent her father from getting injured by Chase so Jermaine called for yellow taxi goes into his wallet paying the cab driver to take them to the airport where the cab driver drives through six of the green lights on the traffic lights making a left turn and three right turns before making a final turn arriving at the airport Kimiko exits the cab along with Jermaine there she says goodbye to him also giving him a hug and enters the airport where the plane heading for Tokyo , Japan was now there the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire followed a group of people boarding the plane as the last passenger the planes takes she was now leaving New York on her way to her hometown hoping that she can save her father in time .

End Of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Tokyo , Japan

back at the temple Omi was awake now along with Raimundo & Clay walking past Kimiko's room when Rai noticed her Xiaolin Robes on the bed along with her white and pantyhouse and black heeled shoes Clay enters her room as well .

Clay : what's wrong Raimundo ?

Raimundo : it's Kimiko she's gone

Clay : gone ?

Raimundo : yes she's gone

Clay : this is bad

Raimundo : i guess the whole doubting herself must have caught up to her

Omi : yes it has and now she's going on a journey to clear her doubts

Clay : we have to go and find Kimiko and fast

Raimundo : before something bad happens to her

Omi : should we inform Master Fung about this

Master Fung : inform about me about what ?

Omi : it's Kimiko she's on a journey to erase the doubts from her mind

Raimundo : Master Fung should we go after her ?

Master Fung : that won't be needed

Clay : how come Master Fung ?

Master Fung : because she is determined to do this in order to fully erase the self-doubt

Raimundo : well okay but i have a bad feeling about this

Clay : i do to partner i do

the plane that Kimiko was on now arrives in Tokyo, Japan Kimiko had changed her hairstyle while on the plane she had her black hair now in a ponytail with blue squiggy lines around her ponytail wihle her hair was in a bun with two bang covering the front of her ears now wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with black gloves with a blue stripe on the sides and holes for her fingers yellow pants with a black stripe on the sides and black shoes after getting off the plane walking through the crowd of people makes it outside the airport pulling out her cellphone to call her dad Toshiro .

Kimiko : hi dad

Toshiro : Kimiko this is a surprise what brings you here ?

Kimiko : i was on a journey to clear my doubts and i ran into Chase Young he was threating to hurt those closest to me

Toshiro : oh my well i'll send one of my robot to pick you up

Kimiko : okay thank you dad

Toshiro : you're welcome Kimiko by the way can you tell me where you are right now ?

Kimiko : i'm outside the airport right now

Toshiro : alright just stay right there don't go anywhere

Kimiko : i'll try but deep down i have this feeling that Chase followed me here

Toshiro : don't worry i won't let him hurt you

Toshiro's daughter hangs up putting her cellphone into her back pocket there she waits outside the airport for her father to send one of his robots to pick her up sitting on a brown bench reminscing on the past events of The Return To Pandabubba where her and Pandabubba had the Xiaolin Showdown of Goo Zombie 4 with wagering her Slik Spitter agianst Pandabubba's Shroud Of Shadows she stops reminscing when the plane with the robot that he made lands in front of the airport and Kimiko gets up quickly before Chase could pounce on her directly gets on the plane and the plane takes off flying away from the aiport so Chase changes into his Lizard Form and pursues them as the plane was flying through the city arriving at Tohomiko Electronics landing on the black pad with yellow and t letter t colored in yellow .

Kimiko : it's good to see you

Toshiro : nice to see you as well

from there she told him everything that happened about her having doubts about being the Dragon Of Fire along with her Xiaolin Rank and everything that was when he held her face close to his telling her that she was worthy of being the Dragon Of Fire along with her Xiaolin Rank .

Kimiko : well okay dad i understand

Toshiro : the others that you hang out with believe in you but you have to believe in yourself

Kimiko : right

Master Fung : it is about time

Dojo : you sure she's ready for this ?

Master Fung : yes she's Mastered the Trainee , Xiaolin Apprentince , Wudai Warrior and Shoku Warrior so her transformation into the Dragon Of Fire will be worth it

Omi , Clay & Raimundo over heard Master Fung talking about the Dragon Of Fire Transformation the Dragon Of Water , Dragon Of Earth and Dragon Of Wind were puzzled by this a few minutes Master Fung used his Telepathic Cloud to communicate with Kimiko .

Master Fung : Kimiko you're ready for this next level in your training

Kimiko : i'm not sure what you mean but i'll go along with this

Master Fung : go see Master Monk Guan he'll have more infomation about it

Kimiko : understood Master Fung

Raimundo went to the Shen Gong Wu Vault to grab the Golden Tiger Claws then goes to Kimiko room to deliver her Xaiolin Robes and blue sash and wide heeled shoes there he shouts " Golden Tiger Claws " ripping a hole in space there she throws her clothes through the claw shaped hole now going through the rift another tiger shaped claw hole appeared inside the electronics building just as she was about to leave seeing her clothes there on the ground she thanks Rai and changes out of her usual clothes back into her red Xiaolin Robes white tights and pantyhose and black heeled shoes leaves the electronics building another hole opens up this time the Golden Tiger Claws appeared picking that up and uses it to reach Master Monk Guan faster .

End Of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Transformation Part 1

Kimiko appeared outside the temple of Master Monk Guan before going inside to meet him she had changed her hairstyle back into twin pigtails then advances forward toward the inside of the temple where Master Monk Gaun was waiting for her to arrive standing on top of the staircase with his spear in hand .

Master Monk Guan : hello Dragon Of Fire

Kimiko : long time no see Master Monk Guan

Master Monk Guan : i see that Master Fung has sent you here for the next level of your training

Kimiko : yes he mentioned something about the transformation into a dragon

Master Monk Guan : yes that

Kimiko : all of this is new to me so i don't know the back story behind this

Master Monk Guan : i will tell you the story behind the transformation

Kimiko : okay

Master Monk Guan : 15,000 years ago there was a original dragon of fire that controlled fire but his skill level was higher than anybody else in the land

Kimiko : no way

Master Monk Guan : so me , Grand Master Dashi & Chase Young before going over to the Heylin Side witnessed his transformation into the Dragon Of Fire

Grand Master Dashi : are you sure that he's going to be able to combat Wuya ?

Master Monk Guan : yes i have faith in him

Chase Young : i agree with Master Monk Guan

Kimiko : that's awesome

Master Monk Guan : glad that you think that he was awesome anyway he confront Wuya

Wuya : i see that the Dragon Of Fire has showed up however getting rid of you will be a pleasure

Kimiko : so what happened to him

Master Monk Guan : Wuya used her Intangibility to pass through his body separate his red fire chi from his body thus killing him

Kimiko : ouch

Master Monk Guan : and his dragon chi was spread out through the world that until you were born

Kimiko : so i inherited all of the previous Dragon Of Fire's Chi ?

Master Monk Guan : yes you catch on fast

Kimiko : i have to finish what the previous Dragon Of Fire started

Master Monk Guan : i see you're determined to finish what he started let the training begin !

for the next couple of hours the now current Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire was channeling her dragon chi to flow throughout her entire body a red-orange aura covered her body as Master Monk Guan watched her with the red-orange aura around her body .

Master Monk Guan : now you have to enter your Wudai Form

Kimiko : that's going to be tough since i never did the Wudai Orion Formation without the others but i know the formation so i'll give it a try

Master Monk Guan : okay

so she does her handstand like she done previously with the Dragon X Kumei Formation turning into a living energy with a red outline around her body representing her element her Wudai Orion Formation was complete .

Master Monk Guan : now reach inside your fiery soul to activate

Kimiko (Wudai Orion Form ) : got it !

Kimiko in her Wudai Orion Form closes her eyes digging deep into her fiery soul now finding herself in a dark void in normal form where she looks toward the left to see a red-orange flame there she heard voices in the background encouraging her to go toward the flame listening to the voices there she sticks her left hand into the flame soon she was engulfed into it back in the real world Kimiko in her Wudai Orion Form transforms into the Dragon Of Fire that previous Dragon Of Fire was outside the temple Hannibal Roy Bean & Wuya witnessed her transformation so the two decide to pay Kimiko & Master Monk Guan a visit to kill Guan and convice Kimiko to Join the Heylin Side as for Kimiko she was now a dragon she felt a little uneasy about the dragon form since this was her first time but she was soon going to get used to the dragon form that will help out for future battle or showdowns that she'll have to face in the future .

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Transformation Part 2

as we left off Kimiko managed to transform into the Dragon Of Fire from using her Wudai Orion Form now Hannibal Roy Bean & Wuya decided to pay her and Master Monk Guan a visit at his temple Kimiko in her dragon form and Master Monk Guan .

Kimiko (Dragon Form) : we have company

Master Monk Guan : Hannibal Roy Bean & Wuya

Wuya : in the flesh

Hannibal Roy Bean : i see the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire has mastered the transformation that the previous Dragon Of Fire had 15,000 years ago

Wuya : it looks like i'll have to kill you the same way i did the previous dragon

Kimiko ( Dragon Form ) : sorry but the only person that is going down is you Wuya

Master Monk Guan : are you sure you want to participate in this battle ?

Kimiko ( Dragon Form ) : yes Master Monk Guan i have too

Master Monk Guan : i'll be right behind you

Kimiko ( Dragon Form ) : thank you

Hannibal Roy Bean : defeating you will be like a walk in the park

Wuya : by the time i'm done the Dragon Of Fire will be dead

Hannibal Roy Bean & Wuya team to take them down Kimiko and Master Fung team up as well after that Hannibal Roy Bean & Wuya charged forward Kimiko & Master Monk Guan charged forward as well him and Wuya were sparring with each other while Hannibal & Kimiko were sparring with each other .

Raimundo : i wonder if Kimiko managed to master the Dragon Of Fire Transformation ?

Omi : she should after all she is the Dragon Of Fire and very beautiful as well makes her being on the team worth it

Clay : you really think that she's beautiful Omi ?

Omi : oh yes i really think that she is with her baby blue eyes and pink rosy cheeks that makes the night sky shine bright at night

Clay : wow that is very creative there partner

Omi : oh it's nothing really since she doesn't have the same feelings for me since we're on the same side

Raimundo : don't worry Omi someday you can tell her

Omi : yeah someday

Dojo : guys she did it

Raimundo : yes i knew she would master it

Master Monk Guan used his superhuman strength to kick Wuya from behind knocking her down she gets back up shooting fireballs out of her hands however they were no use as Guan used his enhanced agility to avoid her fireballs and performs the flying kick on her Hannibal Roy Bean wrapped his hands around her neck in an attempt to choke her but Kimiko used her new form to burn his arms releasing his grip on her neck then she sliced him with her dragon claws across his body leaving her dragon mark on his body .

Hannibal Roy Bean : she is too strong

Wuya : we have to retreat

Hannibal Roy Bean & Wuya flee from the temple after the fight Kimiko was engulfed in the red-orange flame transforming back into her normal self she was leaving again to continue her journey thanking Master Monk Guan for the transformation training he smiled at her and she left the temple continuing on to clear her mind Chase Young was now interested in her more now than she had managed to transform he followed down behind her and Master Monk Guan's Tiger Sense detected Chase Young's presence he couldn't warn Kimiko about it so he just hoped that the current Dragon Of Fire can survive making it to the next place without being ambushed as for Omi he felt the same presence that Master Monk Guan felt so he stood outside the temple looking up at the clear blue sky and a image of Kimiko appeared within the bright shining sun Raimundo & Clay both looked at each other before looking at Omi who was concerned with Kimiko's safety out there in the world .

End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Texas

Jesse Bailey Clay Bailey's younger sister and the leader of the Black Vipers she was wearing her black cowgirl hat with a matching leather biker jacket a maroon shirt blue jeans with a large belt buckle a maroon hair tie and black cowgirl boots riding on her motorcycle that was shaped like a snake riding across the urban desert wasteland alone without the other members of the Black Vipers thinking about her brother Clay Bailey during that time Kimiko arrived in Texas now wearing a red cowgirl hat with a black Rose sitting in front her black hair was in long twin pigtails with two red ribbons tied around them along with a long sleeved black & white cowgirl shirt blue cowgirl shorts black belt with a large circle in the middle red cowgirl boots black around the top of the boots walking through the desert while the sun was up in the sky shining in the sky .

Kimiko : i wonder how Clay's younger sister doing since we she returned to the Shen Gong Wu Fist Of Tebigong , Orb Of Tornami & The Blade Of Nebula ?

as the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire continued to walk through the desert Jesse Bailey was on her motorcycle when she spotted Toshiro's daughter walking alone so she rides over to where she was walking at riding right around her just like before when her , Omi , Raimundo & Clay where there last time this made her nervous preparing to fight when Clay's younger sister stops riding around her there she smiles seeing her again after their last encounter .

Jesse Bailey : long time no see Kimiko

Kimiko : hello Jesse i see that you're still riding around on your motorcycle where is the other members of the Black Vipers ?

Jesse Bailey : they're back at the hideout so what are you doing around these parts ?

Kimiko : i'm on a journey to clear my doubts that i had about myself being a Xiaolin Apprentice

Jesse Bailey : like my brother is ?

Kimiko : yes what how did you know ?

Jesse Bailey : i saw that when he was the armor

Kimiko : oh you mean the Wudai Armor that we wore on certain occasions

Jesse Bailey : wow that is some interesting armor you Xaiolin Monks wear

Kimiko : thanks but i'm still not over my doubts

Jesse Bailey : Kimiko

Kimiko : yeah ?

Jesse Bailey : why don't you come with me back to the hideout ?

Kimiko : sure

after that she climbs on the motorcycle sitting behind Jesse wrapping her arms around her back and she rides away during the ride back to the hideout the Dragon Of Fire looked toward the left to see something in the distance that was looking directly at her she wanted to investigate but deep down she knew that it was going to be anything there blocking that out of her mind now Jesse arrives at the hideout her & Kimiko get off and enter the hideout .

Kimiko : still hasn't changed since we were last here

Jesse Bailey : nope it hasn't

placing her hand on the soft green wall closing her eyes thinking to herself once more about her rank and power to control fire when the small orange flame was speaking out to her again telling her that she was almost ready to obtain a new flame that lets her be closer to her element that was when Jesse snapped her out of it .

Jesse Bailey : you okay ?

Kimiko : a little bit the orange flame was speaking out ot me in my subconscious again

Jesse Bailey : i see

Kimiko : i'm going to do what the orange flame says with obtaining the flame in order to be closer to my element

Clay's young sister saw the determination in her eyes so Kimiko began to think about the hottest place then it hit her the center of the earth so now she gets up and exits the hideout of the Black Vipers looking toward the left and fire appeared in her eyes a few moments later a letter was sent to Clay Bailey there he opens the letter and reads it explaining that Kimiko was there with her and now she's going to go find the new flame in order to become closer to her element there he finished reading the letter telling the others about it and Master Fung remained silent throughout the entire thing having faith in her that she can find the orange flame to become closer to her element of fire .

Raimundo : i hope that she knows what she's doing

Omi : i do too Raimundo it only seem right for us to hope and pray that Jack Spicer or Chase Young attempt to harm her

Raimudo : if Jack & Chase attempt to harm her and i will kick his and Chase's shape shifting ass

Omi : yes we will do everything we can to protect our friend

Jack Spicer : so Kimiko is on a journey huh ? I'll make sure that my Jack bots end life while on her journey then the other three monks are next

Jack Spicer commanded his Jack bots to follow Kimiko as she was headed toward her next destination now unaware that she was going to get ambushed by Jack and his robots in order to send the Xiaolin Monks a messages to them through this .

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Brazil

Kimiko was now in Raimundo's hometown now after learning from the orange flame about being closer to her element this time she had her black hair in twin long pigtails with a low cut in the middle followed by a two curves near her left and right ear followed by black highlights on her long twin pigtails & the low cut in the middle lastly she had two yellow rubber band around her long pigtails wearing a purple hoodie two purple strings with two purple balls attached to it at the end a yellow t-shirt underneath her purple hoodie olive green shorts purple knee length socks and yellow boots while she was there she saw some of the people that Raimundo grew up with before coming to the temple the Dragon Of Fire smiled as she continued to walk around finding a way to get to the center of the earth during that time Jack Spicer & his Jack Bots arrived in Brazil along with her .

Jack Spicer : hello Xiaolin loser

Kimiko : Jack Spicer

Jack Spicer : in the flesh

Kimiko : why are you following me ?

Jack Spicer : because i want to send a message to those other Xiaolin Losers that you hang out with and attacking you will send the perfect message

Kimiko : well i won't let or your Jack Bots attack me i'm on a journey right now

Jack Spicer : i could care less about your silly little journey now Jack Bots attack !

Kimiko : i don't think so

Jack Spicer : huh ?

Kimiko : Fire !

Jack Spicer : you better not destroy my Jack Bots that i worked so hard to build

Kimiko : Judolette Flip Fire !

she jumped and flipped around in the air setting her hands and feet on fire generating powerful steams of fire in the air flipping in the air throws fireballs at the Jack Bots that were coming in to attack her directly & three of the Jack Bots exploded on impact which made Jack really mad .

Jack Spicer : hey !

Kimiko : this is only beginning

Jack Spicer : Jack Bots continue attacking her she must die !

more Jack Bots arrived this time firing their red lasers at her so she avoids getting hit by the lasers that they were firing at her and counterattacks by performing a flying kick toward the Jack Bots that were firing their lasers at her .

Jack Spicer : i really hate you right now Kimiko

Kimiko : forget it Jack Spicer you're not going to injure me i'll make sure of that

Jack Spicer : then the Jack Bots will keep on coming

more Jack Bots arrived to aid Jack so Kimiko performed the Wudai Mars Fire where she throws fireballs at some of the Jack Bots & blasting a long string of fire from her hands and feet at the Jack Bots they exploded from her Wudai Fire Mars attack .

Jack Spicer : alright now you're asking for it

the last remaining group of Jack Bots arrived with their laser locked in and fire from their eyes so she used her defense move Wudai Fire Shield creating a force field out of fire blocked the Jack Bot's lasers then she did the Wudai Mars Fire once more to destroy the last bit of the Jack Bots now Jack Spicers became scared that he peed on himself now flying away quickly to use the bathroom after that she continued on her journey where she reached the area where Raimundo had saved his home from the volcano the water was there as well once arriving there was something underwater which caught her attention still standing up Toshiro's daughter decides to dive in the water with her clothes on now underwater holding her breath swimming down toward the item that was stuck in between two rocks grabbing a hold of the item using her strength to pull it out from the two rocks there the ground opens up so she swims down to see where it leads the item opens a path leading to the center of the earth and she lands on a boulder the orange flame appeared again.

Orange Flame : you're ready to inherit the flame

Kimiko extended her hand out toward the flame and suddenly she was engulfed within the flame plus there was a bright light as well blinding the 15 year old a few moments later she was back on the surface of Brazil with the Orange Flame inside her now she continues her Journey to clear her mind of her doubts .

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Vlad

after her adventure in Raimundo's hometown in Brazil she found herself in Russia where the group was searching for the Crystal Glasses at after revealing themselves she was wearing a white fur hat her black hair was dyed the color red wearing a red long sleeved sweater with white fur around the neck and arms a black mini skirt with pink triangle shaped patterns on the top and bottom and purple boots with white fur around the top of the purple boots walking through the streets continuing her journey Vlad the street vendor that used the Reversing Mirror on Omi when he looked through the Crystal Glasses returned to Russia after his loss in the Xiaolin Showdown with Omi walking around the streets when he spotted Kimiko without Omi , Clay , Raimundo & Dojo that was when he made his move toward her .

Vlad : well well well this is quite a surprise

Kimiko : that voice it sounds so familiar

Vlad : long time no see Dragon Of Fire

Kimiko : Vlad you stay the hell away from me you traitor !

Vlad : come on Kimiko don't be like that i have changed

Kimiko : i'll never forgive you for what you did to my friend Omi it was because of you using the Reversing Mirror he believed that he was going to be evil in the future

Vlad : are you sure you consider the Dragon Of Water to be your friend ?

Kimiko : what are you getting at Vlad ?

Vlad : think about it for a second you and him being on the Xiaolin Side for a while now and i thought that you and him would start to have a romantic love relationship

Kimiko : he's right ever since i met him the first day i arrived at the temple along with Raimundo & Clay

Vlad : hello earth to Kimiko

Kimiko : alright Vlad you're right about me having feelings for Omi but i don't think that he likes me the same way after he thinks that girls are inferior to boys

Vlad : you don't know for sure do you ?

Kimiko : to be honest i'm not really sure since me & him are on the same side

Vlad : even though i betrayed you when i went to the temple i saw the bond between you and him after i used the Reversing Mirror on him using the Crystal Glasses

Kimiko : maybe when i go back to the temple i'll consider asking him about his feeling for me

Vlad : you should go for it i believe that you have the one thing that his training as the Xiaolin Dragon Of Water is lacking

Kimiko : and that is ?

Vlad : love

Kimiko : he hasn't said anything about having feelings during our adventures together he's keeping a secret but i'll find out someday

back at the temple Omi , Raimundo & Clay were playing card when Raimundo revealed his cards to Omi & Clay the both gave up and Raimundo had won during that time Chase Young appears just outside the temple and Omi quickly sensed Chase Young with his Tiger Sense.

Omi : we have company

Raimundo : now could be paying us a visit at this time of the day ?

Clay : i don't know but we're going to find out

the three boys exit Raimundo's room walking throughout the inside of the temple going outside to find the unwanted guest much to their surprise it was Chase Young Raimundo , Omi & Clay became angry right away at his presence .

Omi : it's been a while Chase Young

Chase Young : same to you

Raimundo : what do you want ?

Chase Young : i came here to abuse you in order to give your friend a threatning message

Clay : no matter what you'll do Kimiko will never join the Heylin Side

Raimundo : guys how about we kick his butt for the hell of it ?

Omi : yeah let's do it

Clay : we're right behind you

Chase Young : i'm so going to enjoy this

Raimundo was the first one where he announced his element out loud by saying " Wind ! " spawning a tornado Clay followed by saying his element " Earth ! " controlling the earth including the stone and rock performing the Seismic Kick Earth kicking the ground causing a huge earthquake and Omi said his element " Water ! " performing the Tornado Strike Water generating powerful steams of water from his hands Chase dodged all of their attacks and began his attack by grabbing Raimundo by his neck choking him to death after a few seconds he passes out there he slams his body on the ground then adavanced forward Clay punching him in the gut five times the final punch made him cough up blood his blood stained the steps & Chase kicked him back into the brown doors finally he was near Omi and he transformed into his lizard form and he used his lighting generation striking the ground shocking him right there on the spot his Xiaolin Robes had electric sparks around them finally he fired power yellow chi energy from his hands and head hurting the yellow monk further he collpased right there Dojo & Master Fung came outside .

Master Fung : Chase Young you harmed my students

Dojo : Kimiko is going to be pissed when she finds out

Chase Young ( Lizard Form ) : listen this is for the Dragon Of Fire if she doesn't want her fellow teamates to die or plunge the world in 1,000 years of darkness she'll face me at my lair

Dojo : Master Fung what do we do now ?

Master Fung : i'm going to warn Kimiko about what has happened

back with Kimiko she was about to leave Russia when Master Fung in his telepathetic cloud appeared in front of Toshiro's daughter there she saw how serious this ways so she listens to him as he explained to her that Chase Young attacked and defeated Omi , Clay & Raimundo .

Kimiko : Chase did what ?

Master Fung : he left this message saying that if you didn't want the others to die or to plunge the world in darkness is to face him at his lair

Kimiko : i'm going

Master Fung : you sure you want to face him alone Kimiko ?

Kimiko : yes Master Fung he heart the most important people in my life and it is about time that i stop him before he plunges the world in 1,000 years of darkness

Master Fung : i see well i will let you go and face him

Kimiko : thank you Master Fung

after speaking with Master Fung now Kimiko takes one last look at Vlad selling stuff she smiles knowing that he has changed since their last encounter leaves Russia determine to make Chase Young pay for attacking her friends that she cared for so much at his lair inside the volcano .

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Katnappe

Kimiko was now determine to make Chase Young pay for hurting Raimundo , Omi & Clay now however she needed a way to go over there to his lair since it was high up in the mountains she had her black hair in a bun with two small bangs covering her left and right ear two small pigtails along with black highlights around her bun and two small bangs wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a yellow emoji black finger gloves purple mini skirt orange pants and purple sandals thinking of a way to reach his lair when Dojo appeared in his full dragon form with the Silver Manta Ray in the palm of his green dragon hand placing it right in front of the Dragon Of Fire .

Kimiko : thank you Dojo

Dojo : you're welcome kid so you sure you want to face Chase Young at his Lair ?

Kimiko : yes Dojo he just crossed the line with attacking my friends it's my fault as well since i'm his person of interest so now i have to make things right

Master Fung : Kimiko i beileve that you'll make things right with your upcoming battle as Chase Young

Kimiko : Master Fung this is something that i have to do in order to prevent the world from being in darkness for 1,000 years

Master Fung : i understand how you feel about the situation

Kimiko : i won't let you or the other Monks down

Master Fung : i have faith in you Kimiko

Kimiko : alright it is time to go face Chase

Dojo : oh yeah here take the Star Hanabi with you

Kimiko : right my signature Shen Gong Wu

placing the Star Hanabi in the palm of her hand he flies away returning to the temple now a few minutes after he flew away Kimiko activates the Sliver Manta Ray by yelling it's name out loud the Silver Manta Ray increased it's size transforming into a aircraft in the shape of the Manta Ray & she climbs in sitting in the pilot's seat .

Kimiko : i promise guys i won't let you down

the Silver Manta Ray lifts off the ground flying forward now in the air her destination was Chase Young's Lair back at the temple Omi , Raimundo & Clay were treated for their injures after the fight with Chase in his lizard form by Dojo before he left to meet Kimiko .

Raimundo : man i feel like i just hit by a brick wall

Omi : i feel like i just been runned over by a buffalo

Clay : i'm going to feel that one for a week or two

Master Fung : i see you're still alive

Raimundo : yes but we were unable to stop Chase

Master Fung : don't worry Kimiko we'll take care of the matter at hand

Omi : i fear for her safety

Raimundo : i do too Omi i do too

Katnappe was leaping from tree branch to tree branch after coming back from a bank heist stopping to look at her stolen goods when she looked up to see the Silver Manta Ray and Kimiko herself flying it a smile came over her face .

Katnappe : well well well it looks like the Dragon Of Fire is all alone without the other three boys it is about time this cat made her move

tucking her stolen goods away she leaps up on the tree branches following Kimiko without blowing her cover as for Kimiko herself she was halfway there to his lair there she thought about Vlad had told her while she was in russia about Omi and she came to a conclusion .

Kimiko : Vlad was right Omi needs the one thing that he has lacked during his childhood love

Katnappe caught with her now and takes a large leap of faith off the last tree branch landing on the outside of Manta Ray she looked to see her on the windshield so she tries to shake her off but to no avail with her catnails on her windshield .

Katnappe : it's about time for you to go to hell

Kimiko : the only one that's going to hell is you Katnappe

Katnappe : you couldn't defeat me with your element alone so what makes so sure that you can defeat me this time around ?

Kimiko : oh you're going to see

Katnappe : huh

tapping into the orange flame that was dwelling inside of her body now her baby blue eyes turn into red-orange eyes plus she had two flame markings on her cheeks to cover her red bright pink rosy cheeks this was a surprise to Katnappe .

Katnappe : hold on you never did that before

Kimiko ( Fire Sage Mode ) : surprised ? you shoul be now i'm going to use my full power

Katnappe : awww crap

doing like she said using her full power of her element performs the new fire attack called the Star Hanabi Flame where she shapes her flame just like the Shen Gong Wu Star Hanabi but bigger which allowed her to use all of the flame from the earth's core and flings the Star Hanabi Flame toward Katnappe and she tried to block it only for her outfit to be burned along with her skin as well the force was large enough to knock her off the Silver Manta Ray there she looks down to see her fall straight into the forest and she deactivated the Fire Sage Mode getting back into pilot's seat of the Silver Manta Ray continuing on to Chase's Lair where he stood outside with his hand folded behind his back and Wuya was there by his side as well waiting for the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire to arrive .

End Of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Showdown at Chase's Lair

Kimiko now in the Silver Manta Ray arrives at Chase Young's Lair that was located up in the mountains there she lands the Manta Ray in front of the entrance of his lair Wuya was there in her human form alone Chase had went inside before she arrived tired of waiting for her to arrive at the location there he sits down in his throne waiting for her to enter the lair so that they began their showdown back outside Kimiko clinbed out of Manta Ray there she began to walk toward Wuya .

Kimiko : listen you old hag my fight is with Chase Young so how about you step aside before i kick you butt as well ?

Wuya : you're in no way to demand anything you Xiaolin Pest ! i won't let you get nowhere near him

Kimiko : you wanna bet ?

Wuya : don't test me i will take your life

Kimiko : not going to happen

Wuya : you're going to be difficult to deal with

Kimiko : good because i'm going to prevent the 1,000 year world of darkness

Wuya : you don't have a chance

Kimiko : that's what you think

Wuya : hmm ?

Kimiko : Fire !

holding the Star Hanabi saying her element once more setting the Shen Gong Wu on fire throws it forward toward her and she dodged the attack however the Star Hanabi came back around hitting her directly in her neck now feeling a burn sensation on her neck.

Wuya : damn you Kimiko

back at the temple Raimundo was now fully recovered from his injures worried about Kimiko he decides to change out of his Xiaolin Robes and into his white hoodie green trousers and red sneakers with a white sole Clay noticed him heading toward the Shen Gong Wu Vault .

Clay : going to get the Golden Tiger Claws Raimundo ?

Raimundo : yeah i'm worried that Kimiko is in over her head

Clay : well then partner i think you're doing the right thing with protecting her

Master Fung : i agree

Raimundo : Master Fung i didn't see you there

Master Fung : i see you have companionship with your fellow monks

Raimundo : yes Master Fung i have and i won't stand by as she goes through this alone

Master Fung : i see

Raimundo : so i'm going to where Kimiko is and help her

after stating that he leaves Master Fung & Clay heading toward the Shen Gong Wu Vault where the Golden Tiger Claws pulling the drawer open pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws there he yells the name of the Sheng Gong Wu ripping a hole through time in space in the shape of a tiger's claw he jumps through afterwards it closes as for Wuya she began to use her magic to attack Kimiko as she avoided all of her magical attacks .

Wuya : not bad you're lasted this long

Kimiko : that's because i'm focused on what's important here

Wuya : well then i want to see how long it last

just then a tiger shaped claw appeared right beside her & Raimundo the Xiaolin Dragon Of Wind appeared which annoyed the Heylin Witch that she began squeezing the palm of her hand applying pressure to make it bleed .

Wuya : i see that you came to her aid Raimundo

Kimiko : Rai why are you here ?

Raimundo : because i wasn't going to let you face Wuya & Chase alone

Kimiko : i see well then i'll accept your help two people can seal the deal better than one person

Wuya : this is going to be too easy

Raimundo & Kimiko activated their Wudai Powers and the two enter their Wudai Orion forms with Raimundo being blue living energy and Kimiko being a red living energy from their Raimundo performed his Wudai Star Wind while Kimiko performed her Wudai Mars Fire fusing with Rai's Wudai Star Wind Wuya was hit with a gust of wind and burned she was defeated then the proceed to Chase Young Lair's where he was waiting for them .

Chase Young : i see you managed you fuse your elements together to take her down

Kimiko (Wudai Orion Form ) : yes we did and you're going to be next

Raimundo ( Wudai Orion Form ) : that's right we won't let you plunge the world in darkness

Chase Young : that is what i desire but i want Kimiko to join me as well

Kimiko ( Wudai Orion Form ) : join you ? after you harmed my friends i'll never join you on the Heylin Side

Raimundo ( Wudai Orion Form ) ; let's take him down

Chase Young : with pleasure

Raimundo & Kimiko ran circles around him it was too much for him to attack that was when Raimundo & Kimiko kicked him in the back afterwards Raimundo used the Golden Tiger Claws to send him in an endless loop while Kimiko used the Star Hanabi fire to hit him a few times along with a few punches and kicks by Raimundo Chase was beaten and the world was spared of darkness Raimundo & Kimiko returned to normal there the Dragon Of Wind & Dragon Of Fire shared a passionate kiss Clay & Omi watched through the telepathic cloud at Rai & Kimiko making out Omi sighted knowing that this was the one thing that he was lacking in his life getting up and walking away from the others Dojo followed him into the hallway where he asked him if he was alright and he replied saying that was lying to the green dragon when he wasn't fine at all after watching Rai & Kimiko shared a kiss with each other .

End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Paris , France

after the battle with Chase Young at his lair Raimundo returned to the temple while Kimiko continued her journey she was now in Paris , France her black hair was loose plus hanging down again this shoulder length she was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a skeleton's head in the middle purple & black arm spandex on her left and right arm pink collar with three small spikes on her left and right wrist a black mini skirt with pink thin stripes pointing upward a white mutli sqare belt purple & black leggings and blue boots walking around the beautiful city stopping for a little while to look and see the Eiffel Tower smiling directly knowing that Chase Young's 1,000 years of darkness won't effect the earth causing a Nautral Disaster also looking up at the sky to see images of her father , Dojo , Chucky Choo , Master Monk Guan , Master Dashi , Master Fung , Omi , Clay & Raimundo , Jesse Bailey, Jermaine smiling even more now that she met them that very first day from there the Xiaolin Dragon Of Fire continued on walking through Paris, France enjoyng the time spent there .

Kimiko : i wonder what Omi is doing right now i can't use the Mind Reader Conch to hear his thoughts since that is back at the temple in the Shen Gong Wu

elsewhere Omi was out in the garden still upset about what he saw Raimundo & Kimiko do after the battle with Chase Young decided to skip breakfast to train to think his mind of it there he had three of the Jack Bots that Jack Spicer had made there as well .

Omi : Tsunami Strike Water !

spinning around in a circle creating a large tornado of water spinning around inside attacks the first Jack Bot wetting the robot causing the robot to blow into a millions of pieces scattered around the garden there he moved on to the next one while Clay , Dojo & Raimundo watched him .

Raimundo : man he's been like this since yesterday

Clay : i know he skipped out on breakfast just to train out here

Dojo : he wouldn't tell me what had happened

Master Fung : is there something wrong my fellow monks ?

Raimundo : yes it's Omi he's really upset right now

Clay : he skipped breakfast to train

Dojo : i'm not really sure that there is anything that we can do to snap him out of it

Raimundo : i'll try to reason with him

Master Fung : you sure you want to take on such a task ?

Raimundo : yes Master Fung i don't like to see him this way he's a good monk and friend

Master Fung didn't say anymore after he had said that seeing the serious side of him he steps back there he walks over to the Xiaolin Dragon Of Water as he performed the Tornado Strike Water generating powerful steams from his hands wetting the second one and it explodes he was about to move on to the third one when Raimundo appeared .

Raimundo : hey Omi what's up ?

Omi : go away Raimundo nothing is up

Raimundo : what do you mean ?

Omi : ever since i saw you make love to Kimiko i have felt really angry that i didn't have a chance to feel the love that Kimiko felt so now i'm preparing

Raimundo : preparing for what exactly ?

Omi : i'm going to kill Chase Young

Raimundo : woah hold there you can go and do that it doesn't seem right and we don't kill either

Omi : i don't care he turned me evil by messing with my Chi and he almost killed Kimiko i can't let this go unpunished

Raimundo : sorry Omi but i'm not going to let you make a huge mistake in your life that you could regret

Omi : if you try and stop me then i will have no choice but to fight me

Raimundo : i'm not going to fight you but i don't want you to kill Chase either Kimiko wouldn't like that

Omi : it doesn't matter i will kill Chase for what he did to me along with one other thing

Raimundo : one other thing ?

Omi didn't say anything and he punched him right in his chest pushing him back a few feet there he rubbed his head Clay helped him up then he looked toward the yellow monk where he witnessed the rage in his eyes as he went back to training for the face off .

Raimundo : he's lost it totally

Clay : what do we do now Master Fung ?

Master Fung : let Kimiko handle this when she comes back from her journey

Clay : okay

Dojo : i just hope that she can convince him not to kill Chase

back in Paris , France Kimiko was sitting down enjoying a cup of french tea making the inside of her stomach warm the flame that was inside of her was also enjoying the warm tea as well afterwards she raised her arms above her head and pulled out PDA to see if any new messages had came and there was on new message it was from Raimundo clicking on it with her pen opening the note she began reading it there she learns that Omi has finally snapped and is planning to kill Chase Young for turning him evil and to even the score for attacking me , Omi and Clay and one other thing please come back as soon as possible .

Kimiko : oh no i have to go back to the temple and convince him not to kIll him

Omi had finished training and now was going to the Sheng Gong Wu Fault to grab the Eye Of Dashi & Third Arm Stash nobody there was guarding the vault so it was easy for him as he snuck in using the shadows there he pulls out the drawer and grabs the Eye Of Dashi & the Third Arm Stash along with the Silver Manta Ray & the Helment Of Jong there he exits the vault after closing it goes outside activating the Silver Manta Ray transforming again and he climbs aboard it sitting in the pilot's seat of it now lifting off the ground flies away from the temple now as Raimundo & Clay heard the sound of the Silver Manta Ray the Xiaolin Dragon Of Wind & Xiaolin Dragon Of Earth where now worried that he was going to make the biggest mistake of his life .

End Of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Kimiko Returns

after Omi's depature Kimiko returned to the temple where the others were waiting for her to come back now there she learns that Omi had took a few of the Shen Gong Wu with him after Dojo & Clay checked the Shen Gong Wu Vault there she sat down in the hallway with Clay & Raimundo where Omi first met the other three monks in The Journey Of A Thousand Miles episode feeling worried just Clay & Raimundo where at that moment deep down feeling like she was responsible for him seeing the urge to kill Chase and Raimundo spotted her thinking to herself about the events that lead up to this point where the Xiaolin Monks are at currently .

Raimundo : Kimiko

Kimiko : yes

Raimundo : what happened wasn't your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself

Kimiko : i know that i shouldn't but i still feel like i'm the cause of him going to this extent

Raimundo : don't worry we'll stop him before he does something stupid

Clay : he should in my snowy region of the earth by now

Raimundo : we'll have to go over there and follow our friend before it's too late

Kimiko : i just hope that it isn't too late to talk him out of this

Raimundo : let's hope not

Dojo shapeshifited into his green dragon form Raimundo was wearing his orange winter hat with a blue horizontal circle with a white vertical line in the middle along with black thin lines a brown jacket with front pockets orange gloves olive green pants white & black sneakers Clay was wearing his brown-gray hat with a light brown buffalo's head symbol a brown-gray coat white fur around the neck and arms & bottom black gloves blue pants and brown shoes and Kimiko had her black hair in twin long braided pigtails wearing a purple hat with white fur on the bottom & a white fur ball on top a red long sleeved shirt black mini skirt with pink triangle shape patterns on the top and bottom and purple boots the three climbed on top of the green dragon's back .

Kimiko : we'll bring Omi back to the temple before he ends up making the biggest mistake in his life

Master Fung : i have faith that you will succeed in stopping Omi

Clay : yes we won't let you down

Raimundo : come on Dojo let's go

Dojo : you got it

the green dragon takes flight away from the temple Kimiko began to think to herself worried about their yellow friend right now her choice was clear she had to stop him from killing Chase Young Raimundo & Clay looked back to see her thinking to herself again elsewhere in the snowy region the yellow monk was abosrbing all of the energy from the Eye Of Dashi , Third Arm Stash , Helemt Of Jong & the Silver Manta Ray he transformed back into the elemntal enegry being with all of the elements from Wind , Water , Fire & Earth .

Omi : it is time i make Chase Young pay for his crimes

Chase Young & Wuya were walking through the snow where Wuya was shivering from feeling the cold from her own bare feet while Chase didn't feel the cold as all as his tiger sense started to go off Wuya continued to shiver while looking at him .

Wuya : w-what's g-going o-on ?

Chase Young : it's Omi he has absorbed all of the energy from the Shen Gong Wu and he's going to kill me for what happened with Kimiko and him , Clay & Raimundo

Wuya : d-do y-you -w-want m-me t-to t-take c-care o-of h-him ?

Chase Young : in your condition i can't risk that

Omi in his elemntal enegry form came to his location as he looked to see him he notice the rage & fury in his eyes knowing that this day would come the Heylin Witch continued to shiver as she watched as Omi began to make several clones of himself from there all of his clones attacked Chase with Lighting Generations also transforming his body into lighting shocking him as well .

Chase Young : damn he's more powerful now than ever

Omi : this only just begun

Dojo : we're almost there

Kimiko : Chase just stay alive for a few more seconds i'll be there to save you

Dojo continued to fly throughout the sky really fast hoping to reach Chase in time before their yellow monk friend kills him however he was using all of the elements to injure Chase to the point where his nose and mouth were bleeding now he had to stay alive and survive his attacks long enough until the other three & Dojo arrive .

End Of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Reasoning With Omi

Omi : this is it Chase time for you to pay for everything that you did

Chase Young : go ahead i'm willing to accept my death

Wuya : Chase no you don't have to go through with this

Chase Young : no Wuya i'm willing to do this in order to satisfy the yellow orphan monk's desire to kill me

Wuya : Chase

Dojo : i see Omi down below

Raimundo : and he is about kill Chase Young right there on the spot

Kimiko : i'll go down there and reason with him

Clay : good luck Kimiko

she leaps off Dojo's back leaving Raimundo & Clay now falling down toward the snowy ground with the wind blowing up her skirt feeling a little bit of cold but it wasn't enough to stop her from reasoning with the yellow monk Omi had created a ice spear holding it tightly in his left hand Chase didn't move he closed his eyes as he began to run as fast across the snow at the same time Kimiko landed on the ground picking her head up to see him running with the ice spear in his hand .

Kimiko : oh no i have to put and end to this before it's too late

she got up and ran across the snow going ahead of him as he unleashed his battlecry holding the ice spear in his left hand about to thrust his left hand forward when Kimiko stood in front of him with her arms extended out protecting Chase and blocking Omi .

Kimiko : Omi you don't have to do this

Omi : get out of my way Chase has to pay for everything that he did to me , Clay , Raimundo and you

Kimiko : look i understand that you're full of rage right now but killing Chase won't solve anything

Omi : what do you mean ?

Kimiko : what i mean is that people do wrong and hurtful things toward each other and the person that they were harmed by is always the one they want to kill but killing that person doesn't resolve anything

Omi : give me a good reason why i shouldn't kill Chase where he stands ?

Kimiko : because Master Fung wouldn't be proud if you killed him & you would feel guilty for doing it think about it Master Fung always taught us to defeat our enemies not kill them

Omi : you're right Kimiko Master Fung would be ashamed of me if i killed him

Kimiko : just put the ice spear down so that we can go home

doing what she said he drops the ice spear on his left hand dropping it on the snow getting on his knee eyes filled with tears really distraught for letting the rage take over and cloud his mind at that moment Chase was helped up off the ground by Kimiko .

Chase Young : thank you Kimiko

Kimiko : you're welcome but don't get the wrong idea you're still on the Heylin Side but having you killed wouldn't be right

Chase Young : i understand

Dojo lands on the snowy ground Clay & Raimundo helped the yellow monk up off the ground placing him back on the back of Dojo Kimiko was the last one to get on not before she grabbed all of the Shen Gong Wu that Omi had took from the Sheng Gong Wu Vault and the green dragon takes off leaving Chase Young and Wuya behind heading back for the temple a smile appeared on Chase Young's face Wuya the Heylin Witch noticed him smiling she began to wonder what was going through his head .

Kimiko : Master Fung we're back !

Master Fung : good to see that you are unharmed

Raimundo : yes Master Fung and we brought Omi & the Shen Gong Wu Vault

Clay : i'll put it in the Sheng Gong Wu Vault

Omi : Master Fung i am very sorry for what i did i was taken over by my rage toward Chase that i almost made a huge mistake if Kimiko hadn't stopped me from doing so

Master Fung : i see

Omi : i am willing to accept my punishment

Master Fung : i understand

there he made the yellow monk clean the bathroom's toilet with a toothbrush outside Kimiko was sitting underneath a tree in a dark shade to stay cool leaning back playing her video game Goo Zombies however she didn't play it for very long there the Dragon Of Fire was going to tell Master Fung about her journey around the world when she had a chance and Master Fung was in the Sheng Gong Wu Vault thinking about Omi and his ability to abosrb the energy from all of the Shen Gong Wu in order to control the elements all at once .

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : The Secret

two weeks later everything was back to normal for Kimiko as she finally cleared her doubts about being a Xiaolin Apprentice Clay & Raimundo were also feeling better now that they didn't have to worry anymore now the two boys were training to master their elements while Kimiko who had changed her hairsyle and clothes she had her black hair tied into a ponytail with a green crocodile hair clip sitting on top of her head while the front of her black hair was in a bun hanging down covering her eyebrows along with two curves near her left & right ear she was wearing semi black short sleeve shirt a orange vest over her black short sleeved shirt light brown shorts yellow short ankle socks and light brown shoes with a black sole watching the two boys perform their signature element attacks cheering them on however Omi wasn't there with them.

Kimiko : i better go check on him to see if he's alright

Raimundo : Kimiko you're going to see Omi now ?

Kimiko : yeah Rai i'm just going to see if he's alright

Clay : me and Clay are going to continue our training

Kimiko : alright

leaving the two boys to continue their training she heads inside where she finds Omi sitting in a Lotus Position thinking to himself not aware of her presence until she came and sat right beside him that was when he opened his eyes .

Omi : hello Kimiko

Kimiko : are you alright Omi ?

Omi : no i almost made a stupid mistake by letting a rage overpower me i am such a horrible person

Kimiko : that is not true Omi i have known that since the first day we met

Omi : well thank you for your honestly but i am facing facts what i did was wrong and the punishment was the right thing to do

Kimiko : Omi

Omi : and there is one more thing that i have to do and i also have a secret as well

Kimiko : a secret ?

Omi : yes a secret but i'm not going to reveal it to anyone so now if you excuse me i have to speak with Master Fung

getting up leaving Kimiko heading outside to speak with Master Fung however he didn't have to go no further as Master Fung was coming toward him he greeted him like he did normally that is until he removed his dark blue sash handing it to him .

Omi : i am not worthy of being a Xiaolin Apprentince

Master Fung : Omi

Omi : Kimiko is much better to be a Xiaolin Apprentice i'm just not ready to be a Xiaolin Appretince so i'll stick with my Trainee Rank

he turned around and walked away from him both Master Fung & Dojo witnessed the sadness on his face back with Kimiko she thought about the secret that Omi had mentioned however he wasn't going to reveal it to anyone and she couldn't use the Mind Reader Conch on him to find out the secret Raimundo & Clay had finished training when Omi walked by the first thing that the trio saw was that he had the black sash on instead of his dark blue sash on .

Raimundo : whoa dude what happened to your sash ?

Omi : i gave to Master Fung since that accident with Chase Young i convinced myself that i'm not ready for the next rank

Kimiko : Omi i'm sorry you feel that way

Raimundo : we're here for you pal

Omi : i know but i must suffer through this alone

he walks away from the other going inside once again Kimiko , Clay & Raimundo felt bad for the yellow monk just like Master Fung & Dojo a few hours later it was dinner time everyone was eating their plate of food when they notice that Omi wasn't going to be joining them for dinner .

Raimundo : wow he must be really bothered by what happened

Kimiko : guys i think that we should cheer him up

Raimundo : that's not going to work he said that he wants to go through this alone

Kimiko : damn i won't let him suffer through this alone

the yellow monk laid there and looked up at the ceiling thinking to himself that with him not being a Xiaolin Apprentince anymore he won't let his rage overpower him again elsewhere Chase returned to his lair up in the mountains but without Wuya this time there he began plotting behind the scene since Kimiko saved from being killed by Omi he thought about returned the favor but in a less friendly way there he contacted Jack Spicer he soon arrived to his lair there he told him that he was going to attack Kimiko while they were in New York City the evil boy genius liked this plan since he wanted to have old fashion revenge on Kimiko for making him pee on himself and also destroying the robots for now the Xiaolin Monks can rest as a new adventure along with some danger is going to be waiting for them when the day comes they'll be ready to face the danger with no fears at all .

The End 


End file.
